Haunted Memories
by Evidence
Summary: On Halloween a missing girl propels the agents into a shocking a case with angsty results for Jack and Sam.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Haunted Memories

Chapter:1 

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes:  RC had given a challenge after I started this tale but it was a good challenge to think of.  This story takes place a little in the future.  Special thanks to D for the encouragement and the Maple Street gang.

The breeze blew swiftly.  The sky was dark and gray. Thunder echoed out from the clouds above as lightening played a fencing game with it's cousins.  It was chilly out- the temperature had dropped down to 35 degrees but kids still paraded around in their plastic get-ups refusing their parents' pleas to where a coat.  

Michelle Marsh had been estatic to go trick or treating with her best friend Rachel.  It wasn't that she didn't want her parents around but Rachel had a fun night planned for them. They had already eaten pizza and were out trick or treating. Afterwards they were going to make monsters masks, stay up late (for it wasn't a school night) and sleep until noon the next day.  Michelle had been thinking about this all day long and now the night was finally happening.

Rachel's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Donovan, had even dressed up to bring the girls around- they both were clowns and Michelle couldn't help but laugh.  Rachel was a princess this year complete with a tiara and Michelle, after much thought, decided to be a witch.  She had her face painted green with fake warts attached, a large broom borrowed from her mom (and a little awkward to carry), and was decked out in black.

The first few neighborhood houses begot them oodles of candy, from MilkyWays to Starburst.  The girls were having great fun.  Out of the corner of her eye, Michelle saw him, Tommy Larabee.  He was running in his karate uniform which was also his trick or treat outfit.  "Rachel...." she started to say but Tommy had already proceeded to grab the tiara and run off with it.

Rachel ran after him, her parents following and yelling her name.  Michelle was there all alone on the corner.  The hordes of kids had seemingly disappeared.  No one was around, no one except...

Danny slammed the car door behind him.  "Can you believe this.  Poor kids now they always be scared of Halloween."

Vivian shook her head.  "I know. I've already called Reggie three times to make sure he's fine.  He says everyone is going to think his dad is that Verizon cell phone guy."  

They walked over to the group of kids and parents that had formed on the street corner.  "Please back up!" Danny yelled knowing that forensics had not had a chance to process the scene.  The crowd sway backed opening up to reveal a man and a woman clutching a small girl. Two patrol cops stood talking to them.

The cops nodded their heads and moved on to interview the crowd.

"I'm Vivian Johnson, this is Danny Taylor," she showed them her badge, "Did you make the call?"

"Yes," the man said, wiping back a tear on his painted face.  "My name is Frank Donovan and this is my wife Carol.  We were out trick or treating with our daughter Rachel," his arm clutched the child tighter, "and her friend Michelle.  We ran after Rachel...she was chasing a kid and when we got back Michelle was gone."

"Did you see any vechiles?"  Vivian asked.

"No," he said, "We saw no one."

"Was there anyone around you walking that you didn't know?"  Danny asked scanning the faces in the crowd.

"If there was we didn't know it."

"Her name is Michelle Marsh?" Danny looked at his notes from the original phone call.

"Yes."

"Have her parents been called?"

One of the cops, a young fresh-faced man turned and answered the question, "No.  I thought you guys would tell them."  His cheeks blushed.

"We will," Danny said with a nod.  

 The tears washed down Mr. Donovan's face as he picked up his daughter in his arms.  "Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know Mr. Donovan but we'll do all we can."  Vivian said.  "Where do Michelle's parents live?"

"A few blocks over," Carol Donovan answered her voice tinged with tears, "123 Freemont Street.  Their names are Brent and Debbie Marsh."

"Thank you." Vivian said touching the woman's shoulder.

"Don't thank us...we lost her," Mr. Donovan pushed his daughter closer to his chest.

Danny and Vivian exchanged looks.  "These things happen no matter how careful people are.  we see it everyday." Danny sighed. 

A car pulled up, Martin exiting the vechile, followed by the forensic team and more cops.  Flashing lights now penetrated the dark night, making the street seem like some haunted house full of  lights and ghouls.

"Hi."  He walked up to his colleges.  "What do you want me to handle?"

"Martin, why don't you try to piece together the route the Donovans took with the girls.  Maybe you'll pick up on something.  Danny and I will go talk to the Marshs."  Vivian looked at the masked faces of scared children.

"Okay."  He paused fumbling for the words, "Don't you think someone should call Jack?"

"I hate to disturb him..." Vivian started.

"But if we don't..." Martin began.

"He'll be pissed. And no one wants to see Jack mad," Danny finished off for them.

"I'll call," Vivian took out her cell and dialed.

"Enjoy.  Happy Halloween!" Sam yelled from the doorway as two ninjas and a large blue M&M made their way to the next house.  The phone rang in the distance.  "Damn," she turned and closed the door, hoping not to disappoint too many kids coming by.

"Hello" she said, grabbing the phone and nearly dropping it.

"Samantha, it's Vivian, is Jack back?"

"Oh, hey, Viv, no Jack's still out with the girls.  What's the matter?"

"We have a missing eight year old."

"Damn."

"Picked off a street corner with adults less than four feet away."

"Any idea how it happened?  Any suspects or witnesses?"  Sam paced as she talked.

"No not yet.  We thought Jack needed to know but I'm sorry to disturb your first Halloween together,"  Vivian said.

Sam smiled.  "That's okay, this is important and we've had a good night so far."

"I'm glad to hear that.  Tell Jack when he gets back."

"Will do, bye Viv, I think I'll be seeing you soon."  Sam placed the phone back in it's cradle.

She walked back to the door, opening it up.  No kids where around.  The wind was still blowing and lightening could be heard but not seen.  Jack wouldn't be far, she thought.  Going back in and grabbing a purple wind breaker and her keys, she started out.  A few streets over there were a crowd of kids but no Jack nor two sugar plum fairies- the girl's costumes for this year.  She passed down another street where hardly any kids where.  She walked on farther realizing that Jack and the girls were probably back at the house while she was scouring New York City for them.  Sam had decided to turn around and go home when she saw another street. Empty- no houses lit up.  Nothing there except one lone dark van, humming softly.  

Sam walked closer- license plate number 514KOL. She repeated it to herself seeing she had no pencil and paper.  Her feet hitting the road and the humming of the van was the only sounds she could hear.  There was an errie quietness as if she was a character in a horror movie waiting for the moment the music rized and the scary part happened.

She was two feet from the van when she reached for her gun, which was absent from her waist at the moment.  Swallowing hard, wondering if Jack would pause in the same situation, she moved around to the driver side of the van.  No one was sitting there although the vechile was on.  She peered inside, darkness obscuring her view.  It was then that she heard a muffled cry.  

Forgetting her fear, not worrying that she was unarmed, Samantha threw open the door and pushed down the seat to get into the back.  Her feet landed on something soft and she heard another muffled cry.  Reaching down she felt hair and then a head.

"It's okay," Sam said, still not seeing the girl but knowing she was there.  "I'm an FBI agent, I won't hurt you."  She reached down, and pushed the girl into a sitting position.  Sam could fell rope tied around her.  "Crawl over the seat," Sam instructed.

The girl did as she was told and as both victim and rescuer made it out of the van, lightening bolted near them.  Sam saw clearly in that instance that the girl who was in the back of the van was not eight years old.

The black door knob of 123 Freemont Street had a gargoyle on it, very fitting for such a day.  Danny used his fist instead.  The door opened to reveal a late 50 year old woman with graying blond hair.  

"Yes?" she asked clearly not expecting such old trick or treaters.

"Mrs. Marsh?" Vivian asked.

"Yes..."

"I'm Vivian Johnson and this is Danny Taylor.  We are from the FBI. May we come in?"

They both showed their badges.

"Um...yes.  Brent!" She yelled moving away from the door so that Danny and Vivian could enter.

"What's the matter?"  A man, totally gray with glasses and a round face, came up to the new two inhabitants of his house.

Vivian relayed who they were and asked them if there was somewhere they could sit.  They were led to a large room with a couch, three plush chairs, and a large entertainment center.  Danny's eyes scanned the family photos littering bookcases in the living room.  Mom, dad, and their blond little girl- Michelle.

"Mr and Mrs. Marsh, I'm sorry to tell you this..."

"Michelle's missing." Mrs. Marsh said it as almost a statement.

"Yes." Vivian replied.

Neither parent shed any tears.

"Do you understand?  You're daughter's missing!"  Danny's voice raised.

"Danny.'" Vivian said slowly.

"Yes, we do realize that.  We have been through it before."  Mr. Marsh put his arm around his wife.

Her tears began to flow.  "How can this happen again to us?"

"This happened before.  You had another child go missing?"  Vivian asked.

"Yes, our daughter Victoria.  When she was ten."

"Sir, I've been working for a few years...how long ago was this?  Or was it in another city?"  Danny's hands were sweating.  Something was amiss, he could sense it.

"It was in this city,  11 years ago."

"Michelle was our miracle, born to us when we thought we couldn't have anymore kids."  Mrs. Marsh was sobbing now, the full of weight of what was happening hitting her.

Danny looked at the photos again- one face was absent.  "Where are your pictures of your daughter Victoria?"

"We removed them.  They were too painful."  Mr. Marsh kissed his wife's forehead.  Danny and Vivian exchanged a look. 

No one had approached them.  They were nearly to Sam's house.  Sam had the young woman leaning on her, the ropes the had removed quickly.  She looked to be in her early twenties, a mass of hair that once was probably light blonde but now was just a dull light brown color.  Sam had waited to ask any questions for fear they wouldn't get away from whomever put her in the van.  But now they were around trick or treaters.

"What's your name?"

The girl swallowed.  "Victoria...Victoria Marsh."  

"Okay, don't worry Victoria, I'm going to take care of everything, okay?"

"Sam!" a voice came from the crowds, she recognized it as Kate's.

The sugar plum fairy ran up clutching her bag.  "I got lots of candy!"  Kate held out a stuffed orange bag of goodies.  She then noticed that Sam was not alone, "Who's this?"

"Hey," Jack and Hanna approached and Sam felt her heart skip a beat.  Three months living together and she still was excited to see him.

"Jack, we've got a case..." Sam started but never finished.

Jack was staring at the young woman.  "My God."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Haunted Memories

Chapter: 2

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes:  Thanks to D for being a great cheerleader *G* and the Maple Street gang.  This part has much more Jack and Sam.

"Do you know that girl?"  Samantha asked Jack.

His reaction to the young woman Sam had found in a deserted, running van, had caused concern for his girlfriend.  She had never seen that glazed look of shock appear on his face.  He was seated now on their front steps.  Hanna, Kate, and the found girl all in the apartment looking at the candy. Sam was with him, the coldness of the steps chilling her entire body.

"Yeah, I know her."  He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Okay, you're scaring me, what's going on?"  She wrapped her arms around her body in a form of protection against the cold and what she feared Jack would say.

One lone trick or treater walked by, a goblin masked on his face.  

"Eleven years ago, before you joined the unit, there was a case.  A missings persons case which I made a major mistake during.  I didn't think of the consequences of my actions."

"What happened?"

"Victoria Marsh, that young woman sorting candy with my kids, was kidnapped 11 years ago."

Sam laughed nervously.  "Jack, how did you know her name?"

Jack put his arm around her shoulders, "So she said her name to you."

"Yeah, Jack how could you recognize someone who has been missing so long when their appearance must have changed?"  Sam's heart was beating wildly.  None of this made sense.  It was like when she left that night she had entered some sort of Twilight Zone where everything was similar but not the same.

"I saw her two years ago," he gripped her shoulders tighter.  "She told me she was Victoria Marsh.  I didn't believe her.  She cut her thumb with a knife and left the knife on my front step.  I remember Maria was frightened."

Sam stiffened at the sound of the name.

"I ran a DNA test on the blood- it was a match for Victoria Marsh.  But she was gone, again."

"You never told me, why, why didn't you tell me what was going on?"  She was looking at him disbelieving what he was saying.

"I didn't want you to know the whole story."  He let his arm go from her shoulders.  "Danny and Viv will be here shortly but I'll give you the nutshell version.  I spent a lot of time with the Marshs after Victoria disappeared." He paused.  "I ended up having an affair with Debbie Marsh." 

The weight of what he was saying hit Samantha.  "You had an affair?"

"It was before I met Maria.  I was foolish.  I was lonely..."

Sam swallowed.  "So that's what I was a foolish mistake, an act of a lonely man?"

"No, not at all, you were different."

"Isn't that what cheaters always say." Tears swelled at her eyes.  She had been so happy. Jack was divorced, they had moved in together. The girls spent many nights a week with them.  Everything had been perfect but alas perfection doesn't seem to last forever.

The wind blew his hair.  "We need to talk about this later but Sam, know that I love you.  I loved you after we were together- that was the difference.  I never loved Debbie Marsh.  She was devastated by the loss of her daughter and I was wrong, so wrong.  Debbie was a major mistake.  You weren't.  You were the best thing that ever happened to me."  His voice shook with emotion.

"I need time to evaluate this...I'm shocked Jack."

"Well have all made errors in our judgment."

"What's that's suppose to mean?"  She took offense to the remark.

"Well Keller, how about him.  You were in love with me but sleeping with him."

"Yeah and you were going back home with your wife!"

A car pulled up, the headlights reflecting on to the two figures on the steps.

"Hey, what's..." Danny stopped mid-sentence seeing the tears; the exasperated looks on their faces.

"Victoria Marsh is inside."  Jack spoke quietly.

"Okay, let's talk to her," Vivian said, walking past the couple with Danny trailing.

"This is why I never told you."  Jack reached out for her hand but she moved it away from him.  "Please don't do this.  I love you too much to lose you.  Not again."

"You haven't lost me but I'm not going to lie to you and say everything's fine.  I need some time."  She looked at him and had the urge to put her head on his chest and cry.

"Okay, you got all the time you need."

Vivian sat down at the maple table across from the young woman.  Although her hair was unkempt, she looked clean, as she had bathed frequently.  She wore a navy sweatshirt and matching running pants; it didn't appear that she was without shelter or fresh clothes.  There was something in her eyes that put a chill down Viv's spine- some sort of hallow emotion.

"You are Victoria Marsh?"  Vivian asked.  The girl nodded.  "Your parents are Brent and Debbie Marsh?"  Another nod.  "Okay, how did you end up in the van?"

"I don't know."

Danny smiled.  "Hey, I'm Danny.  Like the outfit."

She stared at him.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?  Did they just appear on you like some fairy godmother sent them?"

"Danny," Vivian scolded.

"Yeah, maybe."  Victoria Marsh said.

"Can you tell us anything about the last 11 years?"  Vivian turned back to the sullen woman.

"Not really."

"How did you find where I lived?"  Jack asked as he entered the kitchen, Sam lagging behind still wiping tears from her face.

Vivian and Danny exchanged a look.

"I was lucky."

"Lucky?"  Jack walked up to her.  "Why did you want me to know you're Victoria?"

"Did I want you to know that?"

Jack put both hands on the table and leaned over, his face red with anger.  "Enough with the games.  You haven't been held captive all these years.  Who were you with? And what did you do to piss them the hell off that they stuck you in a van?"

Victoria Marsh remained silent.

"Damn it answer me!"

One word came out of her mouth, "Payback."

"Payback.  Payback for what?"  Jack's voice had quieted.  

"You know," Victoria looked at him with hatred in her eyes.

Jack moved swiftly grabbing Sam by the arm and pulling her out of the room.

"Ouch, Jack, you're hurting me."

"Take the girl's over to Maria's place," at the look on her face he added, "Please, I don't trust this young woman.  She has already spent enough time with my kids as it is."

"What's going on with her?"  Sam asked still confused over Jack and the past affair to concentrate on the strange woman in the kitchen.

"She's a liar.  She knew my address.  She was stuck in a van a short ways from our apartment.  The payback she's talking about has to deal with me.  She wants me to pay."

"For what? She doesn't even know you."

"For having the affair with her mother."

"Jack, she was missing before that happened, right?"

"Yes, she was gone then."  Jack paused wiping his face with his hands.

"Then how can she want to pay you back. That doesn't make any sense."

"It does if it were her parents who kidnapped her."  His eyes met Sam's.

"Why, why would a parent kidnap a child and keep her somewhere else?  That is crazy behavior."

"Exactly."

Samantha stared into his eyes and saw his fear.  "Okay, what do you think happened?"

"Maybe I'm the crazy one but Victoria Marsh disappears 11 years ago and now their other child is gone.  Something is strange there.  What if they tire of their children and put them somewhere else."

"Where would they put them?"

"I don't know," Jack rubbed his face, "We'll figure it out, it will just take time.  Sam, where are the girls?"

"I don't know.  Last I saw them they were in the kitchen with Victoria..."

Jack turned and ran back into the small kitchen.  "Viv, where are Hanna and Kate?"

Vivian stopped questioning Victoria and looked up at Jack.  "I haven't seen them."

"They weren't here when you came in?"  Panic rose in his throat.

"No just Victoria."

"Hanna! Kate!"  His voice boomed through the house, "Danny cuff her!"

"Okay," Danny said getting out his handcuffs.

Jack ran up the stairs, Sam on his heals.  "Hanna! Kate!"

They searched in every room: in the bathroom, in their bedroom, scouring the master bedroom, but no sign of them.

"Hanna! Kate!"

"Maybe they are outside," Sam said grasping at straws.

They ran out the front door looking up and down the street.

"Around back," Sam said and they took off heading to the apartment building that was directly behind.  Mrs. Olson had not seen the girls, neither had any of the other neighbors.  They were frantic, running around searching desperately.  Both knowing that Hanna and Kate where in great danger.  They ran down a few streets.  Empty. Silence. No Hanna or Kate.

The tears were flowing down his face.  "Where are they?"

"We'll find them, I promise you, we'll find them," Samantha was crying too, not only for them but for the man she loved who would never be the same if something happened to his daughters.

From behind them they heard tires screeching.   They turned quickly, as a dark van proceeded toward them.  The driver who was obscured by the darkness, did not slow down instead he gunned the engine, heading straight for them.  Jack threw himself at Sam, connecting with her body and sending them both sprawling on the road.  But they were out of harm's way- the vehicle zoomed past them.

"That's the van I found Victoria in, I'm sure of it," Sam was able to see the first two numbers of the license plate- 54.

"We have to find that van- fast."  Jack sat up, rubbing his shoulder.

Sam pushed herself into a sitting position on the road.  "We'll have auto detail track it. Jack, you hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," he lied.  "Come on," he got up quickly and ran back to the apartment.  Sam followed although her old gun injury began flaring up.

Up the stairs, into the apartment, and then into the kitchen until he stopped in front of Victoria Marsh.

"My kids are missing!"

"Oh, God, Jack..." Vivian started.

Danny looked over at Sam.  Her face was pure white, he wondered if he had the same appearance.

"Where are they?  Who took them?"  He yelled at Victoria grabbing her shoulders.

She smiled.  "Payback is a bitch isn't it?"

Danny pulled at Jack, "She's not worth it, let her go."

Jack had lost all strength and felt himself being pulled away.  He felt as if he was dying, as someone was draining the life out of him.

Sam took his place in front of Victoria.  "Where are they?"  

Another smile, "Hopefully already dead."

Sam's fist connected with the other woman's jaw.  Victoria fell out of the chair but Sam wasn't done yet.  Grabbing her by the throat, Sam looked into the woman's eyes.

"Tell me where they are now or I'll kill you."

"You can't do that."

"It would be worth it to got to jail."  In that moment she meant it.  Jack was destroyed, the girls might be dead, the anger inside of her was overwhelming just like her love for Jack.

"Lets give her a few minutes alone with Miss Marsh," Danny said tossing a look to Viv and Jack.

"No, please, don't leave me with her!" Victoria Marsh was trying to scream but Sam's hands were making it difficult.  

"We won't if you tell us what the hell is going on?"  Danny spit out the last words.

"Okay, okay, look it wasn't my idea…"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Haunted Memories

Chapter: 3

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes:  Thanks to D and Maple Street.  I hope you enjoy this.

There were children counting their candy treats at houses all across the nation.  Searching the Musketeer bars for razor blades and throwing away any apples received.  They were being careful, very cautious so nothing bad would happen. In New York City in an apartment, a nightmare was taking place.  Two girls had been kidnapped.

Victoria Marsh, handcuffed with tears streaming down her face, swallowed before starting her story.

"I don't where your kids are.  I only know they were going to be taken."

"Taken by who?"  Sam asked, a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Jarvis."  

"Who the hell is that?"  Jack asked his face beat-red with anger.

Victoria swallowed again, "Jarvis is my mom's friend.  He helps them when they need it."

"Helps them kidnap kids?'  Jack yelled.

"No, your kids were the first that weren't..."

"You," Danny completed.

Victoria nodded.  

"Where have you been the last 11 years?"  Vivian asked.

"With Jarvis.  He has a cabin in the Adirondack Mountains.  I had everything I needed there: food, clothes, a nice place."

"Did you attend school of any kind?"  Danny asked.

"Jarvis hired tutors."

"Enough with the past, I want to know where my daughters are," Jack moved closer although Danny put a hand on his arm.

"I don't know!"  Tears fell down.  "Jarvis just said that Debbie finally agreed it was time for payback.  He tied me up and put me in the van hoping you would find it.  But instead she did.  So I guess he had to wait to take them."

"How did he get them?" Sam asked.

"I opened the back door for him while you guys were outside and the girls were counting candy.  Jarvis came in and grabbed the older one and I grabbed the younger one and then he brought them out back."

"Chloroform" Danny stated.

"Yeah that's what he said it was."

"Do you have any idea where Jarvis was going?"  Vivian asked looking at both Jack and Sam, the expressions on their faces glum.

"No, he didn't tell me that.  Only that he was going to kill them."

Jack heard what she had said but the words didn't register, they couldn't, not yet.  "What was going to happen to you after the girls were taken?"

Victoria shrugged.  "I don't know."

"You didn't ask!" Danny put his hands up to his now pounding head.  "You're very dumb or very much under someone's thumb."

"He loves me."

The FBI agents exchanged looks.  "He doesn't love you, he used you," Jack said with venom in his voice.

"How does your sister Michelle, play into all this?"  Vivian asked.

"I don't know.  Why is something wrong with Michelle?"

"She was kidnapped tonight."  Danny replied.

Victoria Marsh's face paled.  "He's replacing me...with, with her!  That little snot."

"What a minute, " Sam started, "You think Jarvis is dumping you to have someone new, namely Michelle."

"Yeah...I can't believe it."

"What's this sicko's first name?" Jack asked feeling like the room was spinning.

"That is his first name.  His last name is Green."  Victoria's face grew sullen again.  "I want a lawyer.'

"Oh, you'll get one," Danny said with gruffness uncommon in his voice.

"I'm going to sue you, you bitch for brutality," the scared Victoria was gone replaced by a smirking young woman.

Sam smirked back at her.  "Go ahead and sue me.  But if you really want the charges to stick..."  Sam swung her fist again connecting with the cheekbone of the young woman.

"Sam!" Vivian yelled.

"Now you might have a case," Samantha said walking away.

"Are you crazy, you may have just thrown away your career!"  Viv said to her.

"Like right now I give a damn," Samantha put her arm around Jack.  "Let's call Martin, and have him pay a visit to the Marsh's."

"No, I have to go there.  Martin can search for Jarvis Green."

Sam's eyes teared again.  "I'll be right with you."

"Thank you."  He put his arms around the woman he loved.  Wrapped in her warmth but even that could not stop the shivering in his heart.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Haunted Memories 

Chapter: 4

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes:  Thanks to D and the Maple Street gang!

The night was dark now.  All the goblins and ghouls were home in their beds nestled tightly and protected.  At least they thought they were.  Jack knew that complete protected was a myth.  He had failed tonight keeping his daughters safe.  Now he had only hope to guide him through this dark hour. And hope sat next to him in the passenger seat of the car in the form of Samantha Spade.  

The Marsh's house on 123 Freemont Street loomed in front of them as Jack pulled to a stop.  The gargoyle doorknob seemed to be laughing at agents and the predicament they were in.  

Jack took the lead, heading to the door and pounding his fist against it.  A woman opened it and was started by the man in front of her.

"Jack…"

"Where are my kids, Debbie?  Tell me now!"

"What's going on here?"  A gray haired man came behind the woman in the doorway.  "Oh, Mr. Malone, long time since I've seen you."

"Enough with the bullshit.  Victoria squealed. Now I want my daughters."

The couple exchanged a look.  

"We don't know what you're talking about," Mr. Marsh said shrugging.

Jack grabbed at his shoulders.  "I have nothing to lose.  Got it.  So tell me where my kids are."

Brent Marsh began to deny again but Sam broke in.  "We know about Jarvis Green.  One of our agents is looking for him now.  And he'll find him."

A paler entered the once denying expression on Brent Marsh's face.  "What Green does has nothing to do with us."

"You don't get it.  We know that you faked Victoria's kidnapping and had her live with Jarvis Green in a cabin.  We know you had Michelle kidnapped as well as Hanna and Kate Malone," As Sam said their names, she felt her voice shake.  "We are here to arrest you.  Now you have a choice to tell us where Jarvis has the girls, and face a lighter sentence or to just got to jail with no chance of ever getting out."

Brent Marsh ran a hand over his sweating face.  Debbie stared at Jack.

"You made a fatal error, trusting that Victoria would keep your secret."  Jack stared back with hatred.

"Okay, alright.  Jarvis was taking the girls to Hoboken.  He had a friend who ran a bar there, Miller's.  He was taking them there."  Brent put his arm around his wife.

Debbie Marsh continued her evil stare.  "You should have never dumped me.  I told you I would make you pay, remember?  Well now you will pay the ultimate price: your daughters' lives…after Jarvis has a little fun with them."

Jack felt the breath leave him, he grabbed Sam's arm to steady himself.  Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was a possibility but it wasn't something that he wanted to entertain as a real thought.  

A car screeched to a halt behind them.  Danny jumped out and ran up the stairs.  

"Jack! Samantha!  Martin thinks he has traced Jarvis…"

"What? Where?"  Sam asked, holding on to Jack.

"Martin got an associate of Jarvis's to sing, Jarvis frequents a bar called Miller's.  Martin's heading there now with some uniforms."

"That's where he is! The Marsh's confirmed it."  Sam's heart was galloping like a thoroughbred reaching the home stretch.

"Call Martin, tell him we have confirmation.  I need to head out there myself."  Jack's voice was nearly inaudible.

"That's why I came.  I'll take care of these two, you get back your girls."

Samantha took over the driving, her eyes darting back and forth between Jack and the road.  He looked so empty.  She had always felt warmly to the kids but now she realized how much she loved them and how lost they would both be if they weren't in their lives. 

Sam took a corner fast…

Martin hung up the phone.  "We have a situation here.  Jarvis is most likely inside with the Malone girls.  Block every entrance."

The Lincoln tunnel ushered them into eerie darkness…

Martin upholstered his weapon and entered the bar…

A squirrel ran in front of the car and Samantha just barely avoided it.  Jack was crying beside her.  She put on a hand on his shoulder…

"Where's Jarvis?"  Martin yelled at the bartender…

"Will they forgive me for what I've done to them?"  Jack asked…

"Upstairs," the young man replied.

"You didn't do anything!"  Sam wiped away a tear with her sleeve…

Martin bounded up the stairs…

"If I hadn't had that affair, none of this would have happened…"

Martin's foot connected with a wooden door.  He could hear their screams behind it…

"Bad things happen, Jack.  The Marshes happen to be insane.  Hanna and Kate will be fine. I know it."  Jack reached over and held onto her hand.

"It's okay now, it's okay," Martin said, clutching the two girls.

Sam left the car running and they both proceeded at a run into the bar.  Uniforms swam around it and on the stairs sat Hanna and Kate.

"Oh, God," Jack said running up and grabbing both of them into his arms.  He held his precious girls tightly.

Sam followed behind kissing the tops of their heads and letting her tears flow.

"They are okay," Martin's voice cam from above.  He walked down the stairs.  "He didn't have a chance to…" he left the words out that they already knew.

"Thank you," Jack said, letting go of his daughters for a second to hug Martin.

"Whoa, there Jack," Martin said with a laugh.  "Does this mean I get a raise?"

"You get whatever you want…not Sam, but anything else."

They all let out a laugh, a release of the horror they had just been through.

"Well, you should really be hugging Sam, she's the one who saved them."

Sam wrinkled her brow.  Jack looked at her and then Martin.

"I hit him in the head with a lamp," Hanna said, breaking the silence.  "Sam told me if I was ever in trouble and there was a lamp around to use it.  So I did."

Jack smiled.  "I guess I own you as well anything you want."

"I'll be sure to collect," Sam grinned, holding on to Hanna.

"Jarvis is at the hospital right now, nice blow to the head," Martin said, "I better be there when he wakes up."

"Yes, thanks again, Martin.  I think I'll take my girls home with us."

"Our," Samantha said.

"What?"  

"Our girls."  Sam smiled at Jack and the girls.  They were her family.  Maybe not some perfect family with a white picket fence but a family that cared about each other.

"Our, I like that," Jack said, helping Hanna and Kate up and beginning to walk out.

His cell phone rang and against his better judgment, he picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey, Jack," Vivian said.  "I just wanted to inform you that the police found Michelle Marsh.  She was in a garbage can, a few houses down from where she was kidnapped.  It seems Jarvis never had the intention of keeping her at his cabin, like he did Victoria.  He cut her throat."

Jack's eyes closed.  "Thanks Vivian.  I'll be in first thing in the morning."

"Jack, it's nearly morning now."

"Yeah, right.  Bye."

"What's the matter?"  Sam asked.

He shook his head to let her know that it was nothing to discuss in front of the kids.  "Let's stop at mom's so she can see you and then maybe we can have a party."

"A party?"  Hanna asked.

"Yeah, a party.  We can turn the music up loud and dance."

Kate laughed.  "You're silly, Daddy."

"No, just happy."  He put one arm around the girls and the other around Samantha.

Lightening flashed in the distance and an eerie howling noise echoed around.  The trick and treating was long done.  And for one child there would never trick or treating again.  Jack put the car in drive and started off, grateful for the gift he had been given and sure that tomorrow he would make a visit…a visit to church to say thank you. 

The end.


End file.
